Gerald Harris vs. Fabio Leopoldo
The fight was Gerald Harris's IFL debut and also it was his first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Leopoldo missed a high kick. Harris was trying a doubl slam. Fabio pulled guard with a guillotine. Harris slammed him breaking out. Fabio was thinking of an armbar. He locked the left arm up. Harris landed a right hand. Fabio had a triangle. That looks a bit close there. That triangle is in. Harris had his right hand underneath his jaw. Leopoldo was adjusting his trip. The ref turned them out away from the ropes, Miragliotta did. Fabio is constantly working like a human spider. He kept working that triangle. What... Harris broke free and ate an upkick. He ate another upkick. Harris missed a wild left and landed five hard rights. Harris is fucking vicious. He passed to half-guard and landed a right hammerfist. Harris stood out. Fabio had a welt over his right eye. That's a hell of a welt. The ref stood Fabio up. They touched gloves and continued. Harris shot a double and got a massive slam to side control. Fabio was turning towards a D'arce choke. He turned to take the back nearly. He turned to take the back there now. Ten seconds. He worked the body. He dropped back for a tight Peruvian necktie almost there. The first round ended. 10-9 Harris. The second round began. Harris shot a double and even though Fabio pulled guard on the way down, he got it. Harris landed five right hammerfists. 'Posture, Harris!' Harris landed a left hammerfist and dodged an armbar, it was a fake adn Fabio went for a kneebar. He's close there with that. Harris turned out. Fabio went for a toehold and then a kneebar. Harris had the back. Fabio rolled and regained guard there. He closed it. 'Knee in the butt!' Harris landed a right hand. The pace slowed noticeably. Harris defended an armbar. Fabio locked up a triangle. One minute left. They interrupted the interview for the action. Harris escaped. 'Listen to me, man! Knee in the butt!' 'Up now!' Harris landed a right hand. Fabio closed the guard. Fabio had another triangle, Harris escaped. 'Get out of there, stand up.' The ref stood them up. Harris landed a hard right to the body. Fabio's right eye was red. Harris blocked a high kick there. I'd give that round 10-9 Fabio I suppose. There is a bad mouse under Fabio's right eye actually there. A bad mouse. The third round began. Harris shot and got a driving double to guard. Harris missed a right. Fabio missed an upkick. Fabio turned towards an armbar. Harris landed seven rights, Fabio had an armbar, Harris was defending. His elbow slipped out. Harris escaped. Harris landed some wicked body shots there. Harris landed a right hand. Harris sprawled out stuffing a single. They stood and Fabio landed a right uppercut as they broke. Fabio stuffed a single and they exchanged a knee and broke. Both men were tired. Both were running on fumes. Harris landed a counter right and another and dropped Fabio. He came down to guard. Fabio turned towards an armbar. Harris was defending. He escaped there nicely. Fabio worked a triangle then. Harris escaped nicely. Fabio closed the guard. The ref stood them up. Fucking Miragliotta. 'Hands high, Gerald.' Fabio sprawled stuffing a single. He worked a headlock there. Thirty seconds. Fabio kept trying to dig in for a guillotine. He turned towards an armbar. Harris landed a hard left and two rights. Fabio rolled for a kneebar then. He was hugging that leg. The third round ended. 10-9 Harris, at least. 29-28 Harris, for me. If it was a tie, it would go to a fourth-round tiebreaker. 30-27 Harris (hmm..), Cecil Peoples scored it 29-28 Leopoldo (understandable) and Kevin Mulhall scored it 29-28 Leopoldo. The crowd booed. Harris was very upset.